The Unusual Conversation
by YueSoEul
Summary: It's an ordinary day with ordinary conversation. But, sometimes – ordinary days and ordinary conversations can be extraordinary and different (not to mention cheeky) when you're with someone like So Yi Jeong...


Well, I was having a conversation in the chatroom about allergies and someone (my memory sucks really, pretty sure it was Lexi) pointed out that Yi Jeong used to be allergic to love until Ga Eul came along. It took me a while to write this down simply because I was too sleepy to form coherent any thought. Still, I couldn't resist the idea.

* * *

It was one of those days, perfect days, just because, just because he could spend it with Ga Eul. Standing a step away from her, he was giving her space to gape at the collection of cakes before her. She had managed to convince him to do something unthinkable, cake shopping for one of her students that will be celebrating his birthday the next day. Despite that, Yi Jeong had been enjoying the day, it was a great feeling to be around Ga Eul and he didn't even care how Woo Bin kept making cheeky remark about him and Ga Eul. He could survive it, it was nothing and he could easily silence Woo Bin with a better comeback using Jae Kyung's name.

"Hmm... Sunbae, which one do you think I should get?" Ga Eul's voice brought Yi Jeong back to reality. He smiled when he notice how she was still looking through the selection with that pout of hers. She was driving him crazy and he was sure she had done it intentionally. Ga Eul must know just how much he wanted to kiss that pout of hers away. "Maybe the one with the cartoon character?" Yi Jeong suggested, pointing at the Ben 10 cake even when she wasn't looking at him. She was too absorbed in her attempt to find the right birthday cake for her student's birthday. It was not surprising that she was well loved by each and every one of them. She never forgot their important days and treated them sincerely.

"It looks nice, but it has nuts in it, Gong Chan's allergic," Ga Eul replied when she read through the main ingredients list used in the cake in the brochure in her hand. Of course, Ga Eul would remember what everyone was allergic to as well. Yi Jeong could only smile and shook his head. In Ga Eul's mind on the other hand, a question formed, it was something she had never thought about before. It was really strange how she never thought of it either. "Sunbae..." She started, sounding guilty and it didn't miss Yi Jeong's ear. His heart pounded, wondering what it was that could have made her feel so guilty. Still, he remained calmed and composed, the worse could be they only need to proceed to the next store and he was fine with that. "Hmm?" Yi Jeong managed; he felt that if he dared to say anything else, his worries would show.

Ga Eul hesitated, she didn't look up, and instead, her eyes fixed on the assortments of cakes before her. Her fingers were playing idly with the brochure; folding it and opening it back up again. Yi Jeong waited for Ga Eul to say what she had on her mind, which was all he could do anyway. "I never asked before, but, are you allergic to anything?" Ga Eul said, finally. Yi Jeong was holding his breath and he didn't even know it until he took a long intake of fresh air to fill his lungs. "What?" He asked simply, but he had heard Ga Eul perfectly, but, he just liked making her repeat what she was saying for his benefit.

"You know, food allergies, nuts, strawberries, anything," Ga Eul repeated hurriedly, still not looking at Yi Jeong and a wicked idea crossed his mind. Instead of answering her straight, Yi Jeong decided to humour himself a little. "I used to," He said, suppressing his amusement and saw Ga Eul's shoulder stiffened. She must have been worried and annoyed at her ignorant self that she wasn't paying attention to important things, it made him wanted to just come out clean. Still, he couldn't help but wanted to prolong the conversation. He loved it when she was worried about him, not that he would do anything that would intentionally worry her. It was just that, he liked seeing how much she loved him, it was like a confirmation for him, every single time.

"Used to?" Ga Eul asked, turning her attention towards him and titling her head slightly, making Yi Jeong's heart raced a million miles per minute. He cleared his throat loudly, no other girl had managed to make him feel slightly on edge when they caught him staring, only Ga Eul. "Yeah, once upon a time," Yi Jeong confirmed with a crocked smile forming on his lips. Ga Eul furrowed her eyebrows together; Yi Jeong was being cryptic, what it was that he could be allergic to that he wanted to keep a secret. It would be bad if she ended up cooking him something that he was allergic to, well, not that she did often anyway, just on some occasion where he would show up and demand to be feed. It was amusing for Ga Eul and at the same time irritating because Yi Jeong would show up at the most inconvenient time and making her cancel her plans, much to Jan Di's charging on more than one time.

It was hard, dating a very demanding guy. It was harder seeing that he was very popular as well. But, over time, Ga Eul learned to adapt, after it, it had been a year since they started to go out with each other and even Jan Di had resigned to the fact that Yi Jeong will forever take over all of Ga Eul's free time, therefore, she had, mostly, get over it. "So, what was it that you're allergic to?" Ga Eul asked, still very curious as to what it was that Yi Jeong can't eat without causing him some serious side effect. "Oh... Just something," Yi Jeong said cryptically, but he was still smiling, that mischievous smile that bothered Ga Eul. He was hiding something from her and it got her even more seriously interested to find out what it was.

"Come on sunbae, it can't be that bad," Ga Eul pleased, tugging on the sleeves of Yi Jeong's shirt. Acutely aware that every girl in the store was giving her death glares, but, she had to know. Yi Jeong's smile grew wider; he took a step forward causing Ga Eul to stumble back and landed on the hard wall in between the two large fridges behind her. "Oh, I don't know, should I tell you?" Yi Jeong said playfully, he was leaning quite close and his left arm extended, touching the wall, making Ga Eul blush a deep shade of red. He had always loved the sight of her blushing face and to think he was the only one who can embarrass her and get away with it made it much more exciting. "Uhh... It's fine if you don't want to tell me sunbae," Ga Eul said meekly, stumbling over her words, Yi Jeong's smile only broadened.

"Really?" Yi Jeong teased, closing the gap between them even more as he moved in closer. Ga Eul turned redder, if that was even possible. At the corner of her eyes she saw how some girls were just as red as her, but for different reasons, still, her thought went all scattered when Yi Jeong pulled a stunt like this one. "Don't you want to know?" Yi Jeong added, his lips were only a breath away from Ga Eul and he was enjoying the idea of teasing Ga Eul. "Uhmm... Yes... No?" Ga Eul stumbled over her words. Yi Jeong chuckled at the answer and swiftly, closed the distance by planting a searing kiss on Ga Eul's lips. With that, all of Ga Eul's thought were out of the window, as if it was just only her and Yi Jeong there. Neither even heard the disappointed groan or cheers coming from the crowd.

It took a while before Yi Jeong pulled away from Ga Eul and when he did, he met her eyes that were still searching for the answer. He couldn't help but smile, Ga Eul was going to get her answer no matter what, and he should have known it. He leaned in closer again, not to kiss her this time, just close enough so he could whisper to her without anyone else hearing what he had to say. "I was allergic to love and then you came along to cure me," He stated honestly before pulling back finding her blushing furiously again. The sight of her, if it was even possible, made him fallen even more in love. Woo Bin was right, he had lost the fight of 'never to fall' the moment Ga Eul walked into his life, it took him a while, but now, he really found himself not minding it at all.

"We'll take the football shaped cake," Yi Jeong announced to the shop assistant boy that had been following them around without even so much as looking at him. He refused to take his eyes off of Ga Eul. He could hear the young boy scurried off to wrap the order. "There are no nuts in the cake, I'm sure Gong Chan would love it," He stated to Ga Eul who could only nod in agreement. All coherent thought had failed her and she could only follow Yi Jeong as he pulled her along to pay for the cake and led her out of the store. Her heart was fluttering and she could barely felt her legs as she walked. So Yi Jeong, he could still make Chu Ga Eul embarrassed and felt loved at the same time.

* * *

Originally posted on "Lovers Unparalleled" 22nd June 2011


End file.
